The present invention relates to the field of measuring and measurement devices. Specifically, the invention comprises a device, system and method for measuring and precisely setting the dimensions in wheeled and tracked devices or vehicles, and is particularly well-suited for rowing boats and simulators thereof, including but not limited to sweep rowing and sculling watercraft.
Devices, machines and vehicles that include wheels operational within tracks require proper alignment of the tracks and wheels to optimize function, minimize friction and reduce wear-and-tear with use. In rowing watercraft, particularly when use includes racing or competitive rowing, precisely setting or rigging the various components to position them relative to each other is critical. Components including seats, oars and oarlocks, track, rail, wheels and related structures must be aligned to allow the force generated by the rower to be translated efficiently to motion of the watercraft.
Various solutions exist to assist with proper setting and rigging of wheeled and tracked devices. With respect to rowing boats, there are roughly a dozen important variables that can be optimized, and their measurement and adjustment is described as “rigging”. These watercraft involve sliding seats that position teams of individual rowers to provide force on oars in order to propel the watercraft through the water. The seats slide on wheels within tracks to allow the rower to use arms, legs and core strength to power the movement of the oars. In sweep rowing, where one oar is used per rower, as well as in sculling, where each rower controls two oars, the position of the oarlock is critical, since the oarlock restrains the oar but allows it to rotate with respect to the rower. Single oarlock pins at the side of each rower's position in a sweep boat or sets of pins in the sculling boat anchor the oarlocks to the boat. The measurement of the location of the oarlock pin to the center of the sweep boat is called the “spread”, and the measurement of the distance between the pair of oarlocks from the center of each pin in a sculling boat is called the “span”. The spread and span must be centered with respect to the boat and the rower.
Wheels that operate within tracks, generally, must be set to avoid unnecessary contact with the track in order to move evenly and efficiently therein. If they are out of adjustment, or set incorrectly, the wheels and track can rub together. In rowing watercraft, the rower's seat is mounted on four ball bearing wheels that roll in two concave tracks. If not properly positioned in the center of the track, the rub of the wheels causes unwanted friction, imposing axial load on the wheels. This causes the wheel bearings to wear more than if they were subject only to radial load. Wheels particularly, and track to a lesser extent, can wear out, becoming misshapen, uneven, and inefficient. With rowing boats, these components are expensive to replace, and in racing environments even small amounts of friction translates to drag and lost time. It requires greater effort by the rower and slows movement. Therefore, the rigging is critical, including the sliding seat and wheels relative to the rower and the oars, and the wheels relative to the track, as the wheels must be positioned correctly within the track to run evenly and maximize usable life.
Gauges have been described that measure the spread or span for rowing apparatus, including gauges that measure distance by mounting to the side of the boat or to the seat rails. However, existing devices and measuring instruments do not provide for accurate measurements in that they measure relative to parts of the rigging that do not capture true center of the spread and span. Rowing boat gauges that measure from the pin to the heal of a rowing shoe provide a setting relative to a rower's hip, which can negatively impact rigging, especially performance of the sliding seat. Rigger spread measuring instruments that provide sliding seat dimensions from or between gunnels also may not capture the center of the rower, the more critical point for rigging accurately. In racing environments this can have a relatively large effect on performance overall. Also, devices requiring sensors, lasers and other electronic equipment can have power or other technical constraints, particularly in wet settings. What is needed is a manually operated device and method that can assure dependable and precise rigging of both spread and span, including wheel and track position, measured from the center of the rower to minimize resistance and optimize performance.